Worldseer (3.5e Class)
Worldseer The worldseer is surprisingly as much of a monk as she is a druid, at least in terms of the concept of perfection. But while monks turn inward and become sensitive to the inner workings of their body allowing them acts beyond mere men, the worldseer focuses on the world outside, to the point where the slightest gust of wind and the reflection of sunlight on a lake can tell the worldseer volumes of her surroundings. In this way, worldseers gain the power of nature, not through reverence but through keen senses and training. Making a Worldseer Abilities: Worldseers use Wisdom for their spellcasting and spell DCs, making it critical for any spell-focus build. As with any class, a healthy Constitution prevents a horrible death. Strength and Dexterity are important for worldseers who wish to turn their pursuits towards martial ends. Intelligence can pad their skill points. Charisma is least important, unless you need to handle animals and deal with others. Races: Races known for druids, rangers, and barbarians alike tend to form the inherently wild-oriented worldseer. Alignment: Any neutral. While a worldseer does not necessarily rever nature to the same extent as a druid, they still must have a mind that can relate to the inherent neutrality of the world. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the worldseer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Worldseers are proficient with all simple weapons (except for crossbows) and longbows, shortbows, and scimitars. They may gain additional proficiencies depending on the nature of their world resonance class feature. Worldseers are proficient with light and medium armor and shields (except tower shields). They do not have the same restriction as druids with metal armor. : A worldseer casts divine spells, which are drawn from the druid spell list. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs. To prepare or cast a spell, the worldseer must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a worldseer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the worldseer’s Wisdom modifier. She receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. She does not spontaneously cast summon spells as a druid does. (Ex): A worldseer gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. : The spiritual leylines of energy that criss-cross the natural world are the source of druidic magic, and contain information and skills of countless creatures. Certain frequencies resonate naturally with the worldseer, granting it a host of new abilities as she levels, similar in function to a cleric domain. Once the world resonance is selected, it cannot be changed. The list of available world resonances is labeled at "World Resonances" below. (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a worldseer may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. : At 3rd level a worldseer's attempts at reading the currents of nature grants her insight on other forms of divination. She may select any divination spell 1st level or lower and add it to her class spells known list. At 7th level, she chooses a 3rd level or lower divination spell. At 11th, she chooses a 5th level or lower divination spell. At 15th, she chooses a 7th level or lower divination spell. At 19th, she chooses a 9th level or lower divination spell. The spell may be from any class list, but it must be divination. She may prepare the spell as normal afterwards. (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a worldseer leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a worldseer gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey. : At 6th, enchantment bonii. (Sp): At 10th level a worldseer discovers how to use leylines to greater effect. She may select an ability at 10th, and every two levels after (up to 16th) from the following: : At 20th level, blah blah count as fey if you want, bonuses vs stuff, don't suffer from natural terrain World Resonances The following world resonances grant a number of class features which are gained over the various levels of worldseer. Unless otherwise noted, the DC to save against these abilities is equal to 10 + 1/2 the worldseer's level + the worldseer's Wisdom modifier. : You are in tune with the peaceful aspects of nature, the flow of life energy, and constant growth. Your abilities tend towards recovery, buffing, and positive energy. (Ex): You heal faster, recovering twice the normal amount each night in hp and ability damage or burn. At 5th level, you gain fast healing 1. At 10th level it rises to fast healing 3. At 15th level, it rises to fast healing 5. At 20th level it becomes fast healing 10. (Ex): You no longer need to eat or drink, as the essence of the planet feeds you. At 5th level, you no longer need to sleep either and become immune to sleep effects. At 10th level, you no longer need to breath and you become immune to inhaled poisons and non-hp damaging gas based attacks, such as cloudkill. At 15th level, you gain a druid's timeless body and no longer take aging penalties. At 20th level, your lifespan is extended indefinately. You are immortal, and become immune to death effects. (Ex): You gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against disease and poison. At 5th level, you become immune to diseases, and your saving throw against poison rises to +4. At 10th level, you become immune to poison as well. At 15th level, you become immune to ability penalties and ability damage. At 20th level, you become immune to ability drain and energy drain. (Su): You gain an additional +2 bonus to any spell you cast which imparts an increase in ability scores. For example, bull's strength now imparts a +6 bonus to strength. (Su): Any weapon you use gains the Disruption weapon enhancement, as well as the Ghost Touch enchancement. You must be at least 8th level to select this ability. (Su): Any healing spell you cast always has at least half of its maximum effect. For example, if you roll 2d8+7 to heal someone, and you get a 2 and a 7, you may treat the 2 as if you had rolled a 4 (half of 8). You must be at least 4th level to select this ability. (Ex): You gain resistance to negative energy 5. At 5th level, the resistance to negative energy damage rises to 10. At 10th level, the resistance to negative energy rises to 15. At 15th level, the resistance to negative energy rises to 20. At 20th level you become immune to negative energy. (Su): As a standard action at will, you may grant yourself a number of temp hp equal to twice your class level. These temporary hp do not stack with itself or any other source, it overlaps. (Su): You can understand the general condition of any living creature you see in a 60 foot cone as a swift action. This tells you if the creature is healthy (no damage), wounded, critical (less than 10% of its health), dying, or dead. It also tells you if they are afflicted by any ravages of the body such as poison, disease, or paralyzation, but not the source of the problem, nor any effects which are mental (such as being charmed or dominated). With a successful Sense Motive check with a DC equal to the target's current hp, you can divine their exact hit points as a standard action. (Ex): Your body is saturated with life even in death. You cannot be raised as an undead for any reason, your soul cannot be trapped or contained (though abilities which trap your still living body, like imprisonment still work), and you do not pay the experience cost or Constitution loss for being revived from the dead. You must still pay the various material component costs however. (Su): You gain healing spells at the same level as a cleric, and may spontaneously convert spell slots into level-appropriate cure spells just like a cleric. (Su): You gain your class level as a bonus to damage against undead creatures and creatures vulnerable to positive energy damage. Any weapons you use deal this additional damage as extra positive energy damage. : You are in tune with the spirit of hunters, the release of death, and predatory skill. Your abilities tend towards martial skill, direct weapon damage, and the ability to track down opponents. (Ex): You know the best way to employ weapons and armor on the hunt. You gain one martial or exotic weapon proficiency of your choice and heavy armor proficiency. At 5th level, you may move in medium armor with no reduction in speed, and the armor check penalty decreases by 1. At 10th level, you may move in heavy armor with no reduction in speed, and the armor check penalty decreases by 2 instead. At 15h level, your AC in armor rises by 1, and your armor check penalty decreases by 4 instead. At 20th level, your AC in armor instead rises by 2, your armor check penalty vanishes completely. (Ex): You count as a fighter of your worldseer level for the purposes of feats and pre-requisites, and you may treat your worldseer levels as having full BAB when qualifying for feats. For example, a Worldseer 10 (BAB 7) can select a feat or take a prestige class with a BAB requirement of +10. (Ex): You gain the scent ability. You must be at least 4th level to select this ability. (Ex): Whenever you strike an opponent, each successive blow deals a culmilative +1 damage, starting at +0 and rising, up to a maximum of 5 + your character level. The benefit remains until you change targets or do not strike your opponent for 1 minute, at which point the damage bonus resets. (Ex): As a swift action you may assign a target in 60 feet to be your marked prey, gaining a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls against them, but taking a -1 penalty on attack rolls for all other targets. You cannot end your marked prey ability until the target is dead or the encounter ends, so it is important to stay focused on your target or you will take penalties. Your bonus and penalty increases to +2/-2 at 5th level. At 10th level it becomes +3/-3. At 15th level it becomes +4/-4. At 20th level it becomes +5/-5. You may used your marked prey ability 1/encounter. (Su): When you slay a creature with your melee attack, you absorb their life force and heal 1 hp per HD of the slain enemy (minimum 1). (Ex): Select one natural attack you possess, its critical multiplier rises by 1 step (typically from 20/x2 to 20/x3). You must be at least 8th level to select this ability. (Ex): You gain the Track feat. At 5th level you gain a +4 bonus to tracking your target, following the ripples in the leyline. At 10th level, the bonus rises to +8. At 15th level the bonus rises to +12. At 20th level the bonuses rises to +16 and you may track them even if they are magically warded against it, at a -20 penalty to your roll. (Su): Select one creature type (and possibly subtype) from the favored enemy list of the ranger. You gain a supernatural sense of when such creatures are nearby out to 20 feet per class level. You can tell general direction, range, and number but not their intent or exact location. At 5th level, you may select a second type (and possibly subtype). At 10th level, you may select a third. A 15th level, you may select a forth. At 20th level, you may select a fifth. You can tell the difference between what types of creatures are around and about you. (Ex): You may select a combat style as a ranger of your class level, gaining the bonus feats at the appropriate levels. (Ex): Your attacks come from instinct, allowing you to strike hard and fast each time from muscle memory. Each round you may take 10 on one of your attack rolls. You must be at least 12th level to select this ability. (Ex): As a full-around action you can attack two targets within your threatened range with a single attack roll at a -2 penalty. At 8th level, you instead gain the benefits of the Whirlwind Attack feat. You do not need to make the pre-requisites of the feat. : You are in tune with the spirit of survival, enduring hardships, and defending against many dangers. Your abilities tend to be bonuses on saving throws, damage reduction, and stealth. (Ex): You gain damage reduction 1/cold iron. At 5th level, it becomes DR 2/cold iron. At 10th level it becomes DR 3/cold iron. At 15th level, it becomes DR 4/cold iron. At 20th level it becomes DR 5/cold iron. This damage reduction stacks with similar damage reduction by virtue of race, feat, class, or other permanent effects, but not from items or spell effects. (Ex): You gain Endurance as a bonus feat. At 5th level you gain Diehard as a bonus feat. At 10th level, you only die when your negative hp equals your normal maximum hp (therefore if you have 48 hp, you die at -48). At 15th level, you no longer lose any hp for taking strenous activities while in the negatives. At 20th level, if you do die from hit point damage you can be recovered by traditional hp restoring effects if you are healed to a safe amount within 3 rounds of dying. (Ex): You gain mettle, allowing you to ignore the effects of a successful save on a spell or spel-like effect that offers Fortitude or Will half. You must be at least 8th level to select this ability. (S): Once per week, you may trigger a heal spell upon yourself as an immediate action at a caster level equal to your class level. This is typically used to save yourself from a particularly fatal blow. You must be at least 12th level to select this ability. (Su): You are able to blend in with your environment like a chameleon as a supernatural ability, gaining an enhancement bonus on Hide checks equal to 3 + your class level. (Ex): Creatures which strike you with a bite attack or swallow whole must make a Fortitude save, or be nauseated for 1 round, and sickened 1 round after. Most creatures of animal intelligence refuse to use their bite attack against you further after this foul-tasting encounter. At 5th level, ingestion deals 1d2 points of Con damage with no secondary effect. At 10th level this rises to 1d6 points of Con damage, and at level 15th it rises to 1d10 points of Con damage. At 20th level, it becomes a save or die, and on a successful save they take 1d10 Con damage and are nauseated and sickened for 1 round. (Su): You come under the effects of a constant barkskin effect, with a caster level equal to your class level. You must be at least 4th level to select this ability. (Ex): Like many animals you seem to puff up and become somehow more intimidating when you need to be. You gain a +4 bonus on intimidate checks. At 5th level, you may intimidate everyone in 30 feet who can see you with a standard action. At 10th level, creatures who are demoralized remain so for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum 1). At 15th level, creatures who are demoralized remain so for 1 round/class level. At 20th level, you may make an intimdate or mass intimidate as a swift action. (Ex): When reduced to less than 50% of your max hp, you may choose to enter a rage identical to the barbarian class feature as a free action on your turn. You gain +4 Str, +4 Con, -2 AC, and +2 on Will saving throws, lasting for 3 + your Constitution modifier rounds. Unlike normal rage, you cannot choose to end your rage early. While in a rage you cannot use spells or spell-trigger items. You may enter such a rage 1/day. At 5th level you may enter this rage 2/day. At 10th level you may enter a rage 3/day. At 15th level you may enter a rage 4/day. At 20th level you may enter a rage 5/day. Your rage does not improve with your level like a barbarian, and you gain no other class features (such as not gaining tireless rage). (Ex): You learn how to play dead with such effectiveness as to have others make you a non-target. You may make a bluff check, using your class level or your actual ranks plus your Charisma, and targets must make a sense motive or heal check against you to determine if you live. It is common to fall prone as a free action when one is struck, to attempt to make the attack look fatal. At 5th level, you are able to fall in a stupor and cease your need to breath for 1 minute per class level. At 10th level, your body shuts down and you no longer feel warm to the touch and do not take damage from environmental effects for 1 minute per class level. At 15th level, the time for your abilities becomes 1 hour per class level, and you are effectively dead, possessing no vitals. At 20th level, you can remain effectively dead for 1 day per class level, not needing to eat, sleep, or breath, not aging, and feeling no pain. In all cases you may "wake up" as a standard action, but you are dazed for 1 round afterward. (Ex): Once per hour, you may move at 10x your normal speed, so long as you move in a straight line. After using this, your are fatigued for 1 minute. At 10th level, you are no longer fatigued, and at 20th level you no longer need to move in a straight line. (Su): You may employ a dimension door effect, but each use halves your current hit points (minimum 1). It is usually used as an easy escape out of a dangerous grapple or other situation, leaving a large portion of your life force in exchange for freedom. You may perform this ability once every 1d4 rounds, keeping in mind the risks of use. You must be at least 8th level to select this ability. : You are in tune with the violent aspects of nature, the catalycsm of natural disasters, and the howl of wind, water, fire, and earth. Your abilities tend to magical blasting, metamagic effects, and handling elementals. (Su): You gain turning attempts which can turn or rebuke elementals as a cleric of your class level. Select an element, you rebuke your chosen element (for example, earth), and turn its opposing element (air). This ability may be selected up to four times, each time turning or rebuking a new set. (Ex): The cost for metamagic applied to your spells of the fire, air, earth, or water descriptors is reduced by 1 (to a minimum of 1). (Su): You gain a +10 enhancement bonus to your base land speed. At 5th level, the bonus rises to +20. At 10th level, the bonus rises to +30. At 15th level, your footsteps leave trails of flame for 1 round, anyone passing through the squares you have moved in takes 2d6 fire damage. At 20th level, this rises to 4d6. (Su): You may ignore up to 1 point of hardness per class level as you channel the destructive powers of an earthquake. (Ex): You may ignore the penalties associated with attack rolls and skill checks during rain or high winds, and count as a creature two sizes larger for wind effects which would otherwise affect your directly. (Su): If you are in a desert, or the tempature is over 140 degrees, your fire spells gain a +2 bonus to CL and +1 DC. If you are underwater or in a rainstorm, your water spells gain a +2 bonus to CL and +1 DC. If you are flying or in an area of severe or worse winds, your air spells gain a +2 bonus on CL and +1 DC. If you are underground or in the mountains, your earth spells gain a +2 bonus on CL and +1 DC. The benefits stack with similar benefits, such as Spell Focus. (Sp): Select an element, fire, water, air, or earth. As a full-round action you may summon a small elemental under your control for a duration of 1 round/class level. You may summon the elemental as many times as you wish, and it is the same elemental each time. If it has taken damage, it will keep the damage it has taken until next time you rest and regain your spells. If it dies, you cannot summon it again for 24 hours. At 6th level it becomes a medium elemental of its type. At 10th level it becomes a large elemental. At 14th level it becomes a huge elemental. At 18th level it becomes a greater elemental. Finally at 22nd level it becomes an elder elemental. If you choose to give it equipment, said equipment falls off once it is unsummoned. You may only select this benefit once, so choose your companion wisely. You must be at least 2nd level to select this ability. (Su): If you are wielding a weapon or weapon like spell which deals energy damage, you deal +1 additional point of energy damage. At 5th level, the bonus becomes 1d4 damage. At 10th, it becomes 1d6 damage. At 15th it becomes 1d8 damage. At 20th it becomes 1d10 damage. The bonus applies to each different element, so a Flaming Shocking Longsword +1 in the hands of a 10th level worldseer deals 1d8+1 slashing, 1d6+1d6 fire, and 1d6+1d6 electric damage. (Su): Any weapon you wield is treated as a |bane weapon against creatures with elemental subtypes, such as most elementals and dragons. You must be at least 12th level before selecting this ability. : You gain the air mastery ability of the air elemental. At 5th level, you come under the effects of a constant featherfall at your caster level. At 10th level, you gain the air elemental's whirlwind ability. At 15th level, you gain a fly speed (average) equal to your land speed. At 20th level, your fly speed becomes twice your land speed, and the maneuverability raises to (good). '' : You deal an extra +1 point of fire damage per class level with your melee attacks. At 5th level, you gain the burn ability of the fire elemental. At 10th level, burning deals 2d6 damage a round. At 15th level, burning deals 3d6 damage a round. At 20th level, burning deald 4d6 damage a round. : You gain the drench ability of the water elemental. At 5th level, you gain a swim speed equal to your land speed, and a +8 racial bonus on swim checks. You may take 10 on swim checks, even if rushed. At 10th level, you can breath water and air, gaining the amphibious special quality, and you gain the vortex ability of a water elemental. At 15th level, your swim speed doubles. At 20th level, you gain blindsense out to 120 feet while in water from keen echolocation. : You gain the earth matery ability of the earth elemental. At 5th level you gain the earth elemental's push ability. At 10th level, you are counted as one size larger for the purpose of opposed skill checks, grapples, bull rushes, and seeing what effects affect you. This ability stacks with powerful build. At 15th level, you gain the ability to earth glide like an earth elemental for up to 1 round per class level per day. At 20th level, you are counted as two sizes larger than you are normally. : You are in tune with the flow of nature, its cyclictic harmony, and the mystic powers of elemental weirds and fey within. Abilities tend towards gathering information, enchantment effects, and alertness. : Possess animal, profit : Speak with X series : Ritual version of divinations : + to init : As druid : Don't get lost, no maze : As bardic lore, but only for know geography, nature, history, religion : Social skills, social bonii : Immune to charm : Kill constructs : Confusion hex one per person : Get chaos aura, semi-wilder effect Ex-Worldseer If your alignment changes you cannot take more levels. Epic Worldseer Human Worldseer Starting Package Weapons: Quarterstaff. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Power Attack. Gear: Chain Shirt. Gold: 25. Campaign Information Playing a Worldseer Religion: Nature gods and stuff. Other Classes: PENDING. Combat: PENDING. Advancement: PENDING. Worldseers in the World Daily Life: PENDING Notables: PENDING Organizations: Worldseers know each other, but druids tend to shun them. NPC Reactions: So it's a druid? Worldseers Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Nature can research worldseers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Worldseers in the Game Adaptation: PENDING. Sample Encounter: PENDING EL 10: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class